PARENTAL ADVISORY III : fuck off
by Azaazeal
Summary: ...C'est pas comme si la situation était désespérée Drago, je vais juste mourir...HG/DM REPOST DE FICTION REECRITURE COMPLETE
1. Le plus beau jour dans la vie

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! Je reviens avec cette fiction parce que le site me l'a, et ce, indépendament de ma volonté, dernièrement supprimée. J'ai décidé de vous la reposter, et, au passage, de l'améliorer (enfin j'espère ^^) pour que vous puissez avoir la trilogie complète. Vous l'aurez compris, je l'ai entièrement réecrite. Bonne lecture !

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**Azaazeal**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY

F*ck off

**Le plus beau jour de ta vie, tu prépareras.**

Comme je le disais i mois, 1 semaine, 3 jours, 18h et 46 minute, je DETESTE les mariages. J'ai même horreur de ça, et ce pour les mêmes raisons que précédemment, la belle famille en plus.

Mme Malfoy est un cauchemar, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de noces. Du haut de son mètre 75 de snobisme, elle sème la terreur sur l'imminente cérémonie. S'ils avaient des droits, les elfes de maison porteraient sûrement plainte contre elle et moi avec. Hors, de loi contre la tyrannie des marâtres, même chez nous, il n'en existe aucune. Cendrillon l'aurait sans doute déjà partagé sur Magicbook dans ce cas.

Ne nous reste que deux solutions, que j'estime êtres raisonnables dans le cas présent :

Petit 1. Serrer les dents et prier pour qu'une brique lui tombe sur la tête. Que son avion se crash. Que son brushing heurte une marche et qu'elle oubli jusqu'à son prénom. Bref, que dame nature se charge du sale boulot.

Petit 2. On prend combien pour meurtre déjà ?

Las Vegas et son romantisme à 15 dollars le contrat me manquent. Tout mieux qu'ELLE !

Cette harpie insiste, menace, pour que tout soit parfait et quand elle parle de parfait, elle parle de démesurément cher, haut de gamme, crée par elle, décoré par elle, payé par elle, dirigé par elle, soumit à elle. Narcissa, dictatrice du ruban de tulle. Présidente du bouquet de tulipes au carré, dont la moindre pétale s'agrippe désespérément à sa pauvre tige pour ne pas avoir le malheur de croiser sa route. Gourou des flûtes à champagne certifié cristal véritable.

En théorie, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je suis même prête à me réjouir. J'ai la robe que je veux, le mariage que je veux, le mari que je veux, mais quand même. C'est une question de principe.

- J'étouffe…

- Voyons miss Granger, cette robe est parfaite.

- Parfaite ? Non. Petite, il y a de fortes chances.

- Non. Parfaite !

- Elle n'est PAS parfaite, puisqu'elle est trop petite…

Tandis que j'agonisais, étouffant, dans ma sublimissime robe nacrée Vera Wang.

- Voyons Hermione, il ne vous est donc jamais venu à l'esprit et, ne vous vexez pas de la remarque, que se soit vous qui puissiez être trop…large… pour la robe, très hypothétiquement ? La taille est parfaite, et elle vous irait parfaitement si vous cessiez de vous goinfrer avec les échantillons de la pièce montée.

- J'ai faim…

- Nous avons diné il n'y a pas une heure. Vous grignotez très désagréablement tous les quarts d'heures depuis….

_Je la bute maintenant, ou maintenant la sorcière ?_

D'un geste las, elle approcha de mon bustier. Ses longs doigts aux ongles aiguisés attrapèrent les pans de ma robe qui tombaient disgracieusement le long de mon dos depuis 10 minutes, ils en saisirent les multiples crochets et, d'un geste vif, les attachèrent en intégralité. Ma respiration fut instantanément coupée.

Okay, cette robe est belle. Belle…sublime !

Vintage. Un bijou des années 20, brodée d'or, de pierreries fines et de voilages. Deux bretelles convoitent délicatement mes épaules, tandis que le décolleté pigeonnant soutient ma poitrine avec une grâce royale. Le tissus parcourt mon corps, épousant des formes jusque là insoupçonnées, et retombe en cascade de soie et dentelle à mes pieds. L'unique bémol au demeurant étant sa taille très peu approprié à ma corpulence, même si cela ne semble n'être qu'un détail pour belle môman…

Narcissa reprit, d'un ton qu'elle espérait détendu:

- Se sera cette robe et faites moi confiance. Vous la mettrez, vous marirez et serez heureuse pour toujours même si pour cela vous devez passer l'intégralité du mariage à suffoquer entre chaque mots.

- Si je suis morte, être « heureuse pour toujours » risque d'être nettement moins long que prévu. Je sais bien que ça ne vous enchante pas que j'épouse votre fils, mais de là à tenter de m'assassiner…

Mme Malfoy roula grossièrement ses yeux, avant d'interpeller avec autant de distinction qu'une charcutière le pauvre tailleur qui s'en était allé se refugier dans un coin sombre de son atelier, après que cette dernière lui ai soumit l'idée que sa calvitie naissante pourrait rapidement mettre un terme aux activités de son commerce. Soit dit entres nous, je trouve également que sa moumoutte est grossière.

Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur ignora superbement l'être fluet qui s'était rapproché d'elle prudemment, et lui lanca :

- Très bien, nous prendrons donc la robe en 38. Je vous ferais savoir si jamais nous avons besoin de retouches. A ce rythme là, j'ai bien peur que dans une semaine il ne faille passer à la taille supérieure.

Exaspérée et crevant de chaud, je l'interpelais :

- Vous avez quoi avec mon poids à la fin ?

- Je dis juste que ces derniers temps vous…

- Je, QUOI ?

_Méchant le regard Mione, mééééchant._

- …vous dévorez tout ce qui se trouve sous votre main ! Une vorace.

- J'ai le droit d'avoir faim !

- Vous n'aviez pas tant faim, avant.

Si, à la base, j'avais été émerveillée de savoir que se serait le richissime papa Malfoy qui paierait mon mariage, m'obligeant à dépenser d'astronomiques sommes d'argent dans des objets parfaitement inutiles juste pour le plaisir de le voir s'arracher un à un ses longs cheveux, aujourd'hui, je le regrettais amèrement. La présence constante de sa femme auprès de moi, le matin, au réveil, à tout les repas, entre les repas et bientôt à mes côtés dans mon lit, peut être même sous la douche, me rend chèvre. J'en bêlerais !

J'avais juste le droit d'être là, de regarder, de subir, serrer des mains grasses et sourire très occasionnellement.

Drago lui, n'avait droit de rien. Si ce n'était pas ses parents qui le faisaient taire, c'était moi qui exigeais son silence. Les longs préparatifs provoquaient en moi une montée de mauvaise humeur l'intimant à être aussi docile qu'un bébé hyppo s'il tenait à ce que j'assume ma condition d'épouse lors de la nuit de noce en le soumettant aux pires tortures sexuelles qu'il n'ai jamais cru pouvoir subir en une seule vie. Ainsi, je ne savais rien de ce qu'il porterait, sa mère ayant « simplement » exigée que ce fusse « parfait » et « parfaitement » assorti à ma robe.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire je hais les mariages…et surtout, comme le dirait Shakespeare, rien de nouveau sous la lune, je HAIS ma belle mère.

* * *

- Miss Granger ?

Après la rude journée passée en compagnie de pas belle maman, J'eue envie de me relaxer et me retrouvais, à mon grand contentement, seule, dans une des salles adjacentes à l'immense chapelle où serait célébrée la noce quelques jours plus tard.

- Elle-même. Si c'est pour les fleurs, j'avais dit que je n'en voulais pas, alors vous expliquerez à Mme Malfoy qu'elle s'en fasse une robe, une descente de lit, des décorations pour Noël, un don aux orphelins ou toute idée saugrenue qui pourraient bien lui passer par la tête, mais qu'il est hors de question qu'il y en ait à mon mariage !

- Je ne suis pas fleuriste.

Je me retournais. La jeune femme, la trentaine rayonnante, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle s'avança, d'un pas tremblant vers un fauteuil posé plus loin. Je la suivais du regard, subitement curieuse.

Merlin qu'elle était belle. C'était une grande brune, ses épais et longs cheveux tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules, merveilleusement bouclés. Son visage, bien que pâle était d'une magnificence rarissime, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle semblait être malade.

De la transpiration gouttait de la naissance de sa masse capillaire à son front. Des poches violacées encadraient ses yeux dorés. Ses bras étaient maigres, j'imagine qu'il en était de même pour ses jambes, couvertes par un pantalon noir. Belle, elle était belle, et rachitique. Mais belle quand même.

Maladroitement, je tentais :

- Vous allez bien ?

Sa voix, douce à outrance, vint caresser mes oreilles.

- En dehors du fait que je suis mourante je dirais que tout va pour le mieux.

_L'art de casser une ambiance._

- Je suis…désolée…

D'un geste net de la main, contrastant avec la douceur de sa personne, elle me fit comprendre que là n'était pas l'objet de sa présence, et qu'il n'y avait pas à débattre sur son état de santé. Ainsi, je me contentais d'attendre qu'elle-même se présente à moi, ce qu'elle fit.

- Je m'appelle Sara.

- Enchantée.

- Moi de même.

Elle sourit, d'un sourire divin mais faible.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire Hermione.

- Comment vous connaissez….

A nouveau, elle me coupa.

- Je n'ai…hélas…plus beaucoup de temps…alors je vais faire court.

- Je vous écoute.

Elle se leva, s'aidant d'une canne en bois sombre puis s'approcha de moi dans un bruit sourd ponctué par le claquement de sa béquille, elle posa sa frêle main moite sur mon épaule nue. Je me tournais vers le miroir posé sur le guéridon en face de moi. Etrangement, une fois l'une à coté de l'autre, nos reflets se superposant, je décelais, comme une ressemblance, une lointaine ressemblance, entre ma visiteuse et moi.

Nos yeux se croisèrent, s'étudièrent, puis, telle une bombe :

- Tu ne dois pas épouser Drago Malfoy.

_Ouais, bah, au revoir la ressemblance, elle est folle celle là ! Un grain. Une défaillance neuronnale, la fièvre sans doute..._

Eberluée, je répondais un sec :

- Pardon ?

Je voulu me retourner, la toiser en vrai mais de sa main, rude, elle me retint de tout mouvement, ainsi, je continuais de contempler nos reflets devant moi.

- Si tu l'épouse, avant la fin de l'année, c'est un cercueil qui te servira de couche. Un linceul de robe. Les lys de ton si merveilleux bouquet se transformeront en chrysanthèmes. Si tu épouse Drago Malfoy, tu mourras.


	2. Question de poids

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour les reviews, et surtout pour avoir lu la réedition de cette fiction, car ouais, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil sur les statistiques et...ils parlent d'eux mêmes lol C'est frustrant d'avoir tout perdu mais je n'y fais pas attention. L'essentiel est que ça vous fasse au moins un peu plaisir de relire mon histoire ^^.

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**A.**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY

F*ck off

**Chapitre 2. Question de poids.**

Une semaine.

Il me reste une semaine avant d'être à nouveau unie dans le mariage, et pour le meilleur, à Drago. Je dois me le répéter assez fréquemment pour en être sure, mais si les comptes sont bons, il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine. Ce qui fais en langage de fille 7 petits jours, 6 dodos et enfin. Enfin…

J'ouvre à présent mon esprit, et le laisse aller rejoindre celles qui rougissent à la simple pensée de celui qu'elles aiment, à toutes celles qui en perdent leur tête, leur vocabulaire et parfois même, leur bons sens dès lors où il s'agit de celui qu'elle aime, au point d'entrer en contemplation quand elles croise sa simple image sur une photo de classe ou dans un coin rose bonbon de leur cerveau. Ces femmes amoureuse qui font semblant de travailler, de trouver votre robe jolie sur vous, de mettre un pied devant l'autre, nous laissant croire qu'elles sont sur la même planète que nous alors qu'elles ne pensent uniquement et toujours à lui. Les perfides. Elles, ne songent qu'à celui qu'elles chérissent même en son absence, même quand il est malade, même quand il ne les aime pas.

Je dis que je pense à elles.

_Faudrait déjà que JE pense à LUI._

Drago, je le vois suffisamment chaque jours pour ne pas avoir recourt à ses techniques de contentement particulièrement culcul auxquels font appel la plupart des futures mariées.

Je ne me languis pas de son absence. Ne me désespère pas de lui plaire, ou de dire ce qu'il faut quand il est là. Je ne cherche pas à trouver les mots justes quand l'anxiété le gagne, pour ça faudrait déjà qu'il est des émotions.

C'est ainsi qu'il me prend. Telle que je suis et, dans le cas contraire, n'a qu'à s'en aller avec tout ce que je ne suis pas. Okay, je l'aime bien. Beaucoup. Bon, puisque certaines insistes, j'accorde le fait que je pourrais être hypothétiquement, de loin et avec un œil fermé « amoureuse ». J'ai néanmoins toujours mes limites. Je pense toujours que l'amour ça rend con et égoïste. Je clame haut qu'on n'a pas besoin d'être niaise pour prouver aux autres que l'on a des sentiments. Qu'il n'est pas utile de foutre à longueur de journée des messages tels que : « _youhouuuu, ma vie est meilleurs que la tienne, regarde comme je suis trop heureuuuse. Vois comme tu as raté ta vie la nulle_ » sur Magicbook.

Que les gens, ils s'en foutent. _Que je m'en fou._

Si je devais résumer la situation, je dirais que ma vie est comme elle à toujours été. Il n'est pas question que je change, sous le simple prétexte que je vais me marier. Manquerais plus que ça. « Les concessions ». Je laisse ça aux femmes qui n'ont pas compris qu'elles sont soumises.

_Parce que vous croyez qu'il change lui ?_

C'est vrai qu'en creusant la question…après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ses 3 dernières années. Quand on jette un coup d'œil avisé sur le chemin que nous avons parcouru tout les deux, je reconnais qu'il nous arrive d'êtres différents du connard et de la garce qu'il nous arrive d'être habituellement.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas de ces filles super douées pour se rencontrer elles mêmes. Je suis nulle quand il s'agit de faire le bilan de ma vie. De me dévoiler ou de mettre tout plein d'adjectifs sur ce que je ressens à l'intérieur. J'imagine que je ne suis pas aussi pourrie au-dedans que je peux l'être au dehors.

Bref.

Revenons-en au cours de l'histoire.

- Et si quelqu'un entendait ?

- M'en fiche.

Parce que la mariée devait être vierge ? Oops…

Au bout de 2 ans à l'Académie des Aurors, je dirais que l'honneur de la future épouse à été bafouée dans à peu près toutes les salles de cours, d'entraînements, dans les cinq bibliothèques, dans 6 des 8 dortoirs élèves et professeurs compris. Au réfectoire, dans les cuisines…- et je suis fière de mon statut d'épicurienne appliquée - …dans la plupart des placards et autres coins sombre de l'école.

Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Nan !

C'est Drago le fautif.

C'est _lui_.

C'est _toujours lui._

Ca se voit que vous ne le connaissez pas, vous !

Ce mec c'est une bête, une bite avec deux jambes et une bouche qui parle. Il en veut encore et toujours. Toujours et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore. Comme un vampire en perpétuelle recherche de sang frais, un drogué en manque, un môme devant un sachet de bonbons, une fille devant une vitrine de pompes…

Si j'étais de ces nanas vaaachement attentives aux autres qui lisent des magasines de psychologie pour se sentir profondes, je prendrais rendez vous. Mais je ne le suis pas. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais envi de m'en plaindre, faudrait être cinglée. Ou stupide. Ou les deux. Sûrement les deux.

Je ne dirais pas non plus que c'est un « Dieu du sexe », loiiiiiin de là, c'est juste que c'est un affamé. Un de ces gars trop gourmands qui en reprennent toujours une autre part. Et, bah pour être franche, il y à des jours où je me passerais bien d'un dessert supplémentaire. Ce sont les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo qui vont m'en vouloir maintenant…

Dooooonc, quelque part, dans un coin sombre :

- Dray….

- ….Quoi….hmmm…- _tandis que ses adorables lèvres frôlaient l'angle de ma nuque._

- Bouge.

- Huuum…

- BOUGE !

Il releva la tête. Les idées aussi emmêlée que le brushing.

- Pardon ?

- BOUGGGGEEEE….

Je me dégageais de son emprise pour courir vers un récipient quelquonque, et dégeulait dans une vasque à parapluie.

- Glamour.

- Je t'emmerde Drago.

- Voyons mon amour – _dit il, pour m'exaspérer davantage, tandis qu'il posait sa main brulante sur mon épaule, félin_ - le prend pas comme ça.

Je senti alors, quelque part dans ma nuque, faisant voleter le peu de cheveux qui n'était pas collés à ma peau par la transpiration, un souffle chaud, provoquant sur cette dernière de multiples frissons au point d'en avoir la chair de poule.

**Deux solutions :**

**1/Lui souffler l'odeur de vomi dans la face, histoire qu'il comprenne que son moment de toute puissance mégalomaniaque est passé.**

**2/Serrer les dents pour ne pas lui faire disparaître tout désir envers moi et à jamais.**

Je me laissais convaincre.

_Je suis une faible femme…_

Malfoy m'empoignait donc à nouveau pour une reprise des négociations, quand, au contact de mes hanches :

- Ta grossi !

_L'enc*lé ?*#..._

- Hermione ?

D'un geste brusque, je ramassais, hystérique, mes vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la petite pièce. De mon pas le plus rageur, sortait à moitié nue dans les couloirs.

- HERMIONE !

Je me rhabillais en marchant. Vexée.

- Que ta mère me fasse la réflexion passe encore. Quoi que ! Mais que toi ! Ca me arghh….

- Cesse de faire la gamine, s'il te plaît.

Dit-il en courant derrière moi, essayant maladroitement de faire tenir ses attributs dans ses deux mains, les fesses à l'air.

- Parce que maintenant je suis une gamine, félicitation Malfoy, tu viens de remettre en cause ton mariage !

- Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi lunatique que toi. Tu me les brises avec tes crises, « Drama queen ».

- Va te faire mettre.

- Viens le faire !

- Je t'emmerde.

- Moi aussi.

_Affligeant._

Je ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi, nous, les filles, on s'excite dès que l'on nous contrarie. Le pire étant que, dans l'affaire, les seules qui finissent par s'énerver et se sentir stupide, c'est nous. La plupart du temps pour que dalle en plus ! Il faut le dire, c'est important de le dire.

On devient tout à coup une espèce d'animal hystérique, une créature en rut et si l'homme a le malheur de dire ou de penser le moindre mot en respirant trop fort, il s'en prend plein la tronche. C'est absurde ce qu'on est absurde. Et c'est un affront lorsqu'ils nous le font remarquer. Les imbéciles.

Les hommes maîtrisent définitivement l'art de s'imposer comme ennemi naturel de la femme.

En parlant d'ennemis.

- Bonjour Hermione.

Dans l'angle d'un couloir, alors que je venais de m'offrir le privilège de distancer Drago, trop occupé à justifier sa tenue vestimentaire auprès de la surveillante, qui, outrée la pauvre, s'était empressée de l'arrêter net dans sa course en fronçant la barre de Nuts logée simultanément au dessus de ses deux yeux.

- Leslie ! Que me vaux le déplaisir.

- De mauvaise humeur. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a encore fait ?

Winchip est un petit malin. Il a bien compris comment agir avec une harpie telle que moi. A chaque fois, je tombe dans le panneau. J'y peux rien, c'est électrique. Son maudit charme vampirique, sans doute.

- Occupe toi de ton cul tu veux.

- Mon « cul » se porte très bien, c'est gentil de demander.

Je continuais ma route, aussi insensiblement insensible à ses élans héroïques, lui, me suivait. Il avait discrètement réintégrer l'Académie au cours de l'année. Son sevrage, ayant été préparé presque toute sa vie, il n'avait mit que quelques mois à se faire à sa nouvelle condition. Personne, moi y compris, ne voyais de différence. Le loup dans la bergerie et pas un seul mouton assez clairvoyant pour aller prévenir les autres du danger. Ils sont beaux tout ses futurs sauveurs de l'humanité. Des Aurors aussi aveugles que s'ils avaient chopés une cataracte.

Leslie me donnait l'impression d'avoir toujours été vampire. Il y à des gens comme ça, qui sont fait pour être quelque chose et bah lui, faut croire qu'il était destiné à devenir un buveur de sang.

Nous marchions à présent en silence, quand :

- Tu as rencontré Sara ?

Je m'arrêtais. Net. Cessant l'espace d'un instant de respirer. Puis, dans toute ma splendeur :

- Commence pas avec elle ou je m'énerve.

- Tu l'est déjà.

- Pas faux.

Il souri. Divin.

- Arrête de faire ça.

- Faire quoi ?

- D'être si désirable. D'être si, siii… « _je suis le beau gosse premier rôle d'un navet pour adolescente et tu es la nana qui doit tomber follement amoureuse de moi _». Je vais me marier je te rappelle.

Ses dents, parfaitement alignées, grincèrent. C'est la mâchoire crispée qu'il prononça :

- Je sais.

- Alors arrête.

S'il avait eu le don de gâcher le mariage qu'on avait gâché avant lui avec son arrivée fracassante, il n'avait pour l'instant rien tenté de trop spectaculaire pour me récupérer. Nous avions par ailleurs eu l'occasion de discuter à cœurs plus ou moins ouverts, lors de mes nombreuses prises de becs avec mon futur mari, ainsi, je savais qu'il ne lâcherait pas. Qu'il continuerait de tout faire pour que je finisse dans ses bras, même s'il n'utiliserait, ni la force, ni la ruse, ni son charme vampirique.

En clair, un combat déloyal empreint de bonnes intentions.

Intriguée par sa vraisemblable aptitude à tout savoir de ma vie, j'engageais :

- Que sais-tu de cette femme ?

Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de me répondre, comme s'il s'était entrainer à avoir cette conversation avec moi depuis des jours.

- Elle s'appelle Sara Casey. Elle à 28 ans, il me semble. Elle est magnifique…

- Ouais ça va…

Jalouse ? MOI ? Peut être un peu…juste un peu…un tout petit peu…bon, ca va aussi…je traine trop avec vous.

- Elle est malade ?

- Elle vient de loin, c'est tout ce que je sais. Mais il semble que toi, tu en sache un peu plus. Hermione ?

Comment est ce qu'il savait ça lui ? Si ma raison m'hurlait de l'ignorer et de tracer ma route avec toute la fierté qu'une fille en soutien gorge au beau milieu d'un couloir puisse avoir, mon corps se chargea de lui répondre :

- Elle croit que je vais mourir si j'épouse Drago. C'est stupide.

- Tu crois ?

- Figure toi, que j'ai DEJA épousé Drago une fois, et j'en suis pas morte, à ce que je sache…

Dis-je en me tripotant partout, mimant la recherche d'un pouls.

- Et, tu ne te dit pas qu'elle pourrait avoir raison ?

- Ecoute, si je m'arrêtais à tout ce que les gens me disent, ça ferait 10 bonnes années que je ne serais pas sortie de ma chambre, j'aurais pris 50 kilos facile à force de me gaver de chips bon marché en me plaignant à longueur de temps sur le cours dramatique de ma misérable existence.

- T'as pas eu besoin de ça pour grossir.

- NE COMMENCE PAS !

- Quoi ?

Je m'éloignais de lui.

- VOUS AVEZ QUOI TOUS AVEC MON….

Essayant vainement de ravaler le soudain flot chaud et épais qui me remontais des tripes jusque dans la gorge, je me précipitais dans un bac à fleurs, dégeulant jusqu'à mes souvenirs d'enfance.

Leslie, attrapant juste à temps mes cheveux, me demanda, comme s'il savait déjà la réponse :

- Dit moi Hermione, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus eu tes règles ?


	3. Et jusqu'au cou

**Note de l'auteur **: Navréeeeeee...navrée de ne pas avoir le temps de retaper, de poster et de remercier...navrée, navrée, naaaavrée...je suis une honte, je baisserais la tête...La réédition du chapitre 3 c'est ici. Encore milles navraaances...

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**A.**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY

F*ck off

**Chapitre 3. Et jusqu'au cou…**

_Tic, tac, tic…._

J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, pas vous ?

Le temps.

Le temps, à l'image de la vie.

Terriblement long et terriblement cours à la fois.

Le temps, c'est des milliers de possible. De pourquoi, de comment, de désirs, d'envies, déceptions, de claques dans la tronche, de café dégeulasses et puis POUF, plus rien. Il file. S'évapore. S'évanouit.

C'est à peine l'heure que déjà tout est fini. Et vous êtes là. Figé.

Abasourdi.

Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais eu à me poser de questions existentielles, j'veux dire, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il fallait que j'y pense, à mon existence. Préférant vivre à m'en essouffler le cœur plutôt que de prendre le temps de respirer convenablement. M'abrutissant de tout ce qui pourrait me remplir, faisant passer le temps, puisque nous sommes bien obligé d'être là, en m'en rendant compte le moins possible. Dans une recherche perpétuelle de tout ce qui serait susceptible de combler mes journées, a l'instar de mes nuits et de ma propre personne, sans avoir à me poser les véritables questions. J'ai infligé à mon cerveau quantité d'informations inutiles, de livres, manuscrits, parchemins et kilos de poussière afin de me remplir. Me sentant tellement vide à l'intérieur que j'en devenais bancale. Si bien qu'il me fallait prendre consistance, sous menace de m'envoler au premier courant d'air. Puis de disparaitre, sans que personne n'y prête attention. Hermione ? Ca me dit quelque chose. Un vague souvenir. Une rumeur. Quelqu'un qui a existé, on en est sur, même si on ne sait plus quand, on ne sait plus où. La copine de. La sœur de. La nana qui…

J'ai laissé ma vie filler à toute allure sans prendre le temps de savoir si j'étais dans la bonne direction. Mon existence consistant en une partie de roulette russe à échelle humaine. J'ai gagné parfois, perdu beaucoup.

Ainsi, les grandes décisions, ce n'est pas mon truc. Les sentiments, ce n'est pas mon truc. Les larmes, ce n'est pas mon truc. Dans le fond, réfléchir à tout, c'est uniquement se préserver en ne réfléchissant à rien.

_Tic, tac, tic…_

J'imagine que tout aurait été différent si j'étais, à l'instant, en trin de pratiquer une nouvelle fois un test de grossesse. Mais pour quoi faire ?

Je suis enceinte, encore.

Et je le sais depuis un moment. Harry, également. Leslie, probablement.

- Pourquoi tu n'en parle pas à Drago, il sera enchanté…

- Je ne peux pas Harry.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il était tellement heureux la première fois que…

- Non, c'est non Harry. Je ne lui dirais pas.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

Près d'un mois que mon meilleur ami insistait lourdement pour que j'en parle à celui à qui j'allais unir ma vie. Je m'y refusais. Pour une raison simplissime.

- J'en ai déjà tué un, il n'y à pas pire mère au monde que moi !

Que je ne suis pas prête à révéler à qui que se soit, pas même à vous.

- C'est Ginny, qui l'a tué, nuance. Ton fils ne serait pas mort si elle ne t'avait pas jalousée, haïe puis poussée rageusement dans les escaliers. Tu seras une bonne mère, j'en suis convaincu. Ce, malgré tout ce que tu es capable de faire comme trucs stupide.

- Du genre tomber enceinte ?!

- Hermione…- dit il, exaspéré.

Mais alors que les yeux du survivant roulaient dans leurs orbites, un médicomage exalté revenait dans la pièce. Celui ci ressemblait à un adolescent post-pubère et la parole associée aux actes, n'importe qui jurerait qu'il n'avait pas plus de 20 ans. Sa voix trop enjouée m'agressant les oreilles à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour me dire à quel point tout était merveilleux. Merveilleux d'être enceinte. Merveilleux de donner la vie. Merveilleux les nausées, les fuites urinaires, les crampes d'estomacs...

Rassurez vous, je n'étais là que pour un tristement banal examen de routine.

- J'ai les résultats ! Tout vas pour le mieux – _dit il gaiement tout en écrasant mon ventre affectueusement_ - d'ici à environ 7 mois vous aurez un bébé qui, nous l'espérons, sera en parfaite santé. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Mon ami, par contre, lui s'inquiète.

- Je comprends, un enfant c'est un graaaand bouleversement …

Mon dit ami le coupa net :

- Ah NAN ! Vous faites erreurs, je ne suis pas le père…- puis réfléchit un instant - minute….

Harry se tourna brutalement vers moi comme s'il avait vu la vierge dans le reflet de mon urine.

- Je ne suis pas le père, hein Mione ?

- Ca fait plus d'un an qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble Harry, je ne suis pas un éléphant.

Puis, faisant mine de l'imiter, histoire de l'enquiquiner un peu, j'adoptais l'exacte attitude qu'il venait d'avoir, ayant l'air de réfléchir le moins sérieusement du monde, avant de me tourner vers le médicomage Bisounours :

- Je ne suis pas un éléphant heiiin ?!

Celui-ci ignora la remarque tandis que mon meilleur ami se contenta d'un « Ah ah, je suis vraiment, mooort, de rire… », un peu las.

L'examen reprit.

- Parfait, donc, vous êtes venue me voir pour que je vous dise à quelle date exactement vous êtes tombée enceinte, c'est bien cela ?

- C'est bien ça.

- Alors je dirais, un mois, 2 semaines et 3 jours.

- C'était un weekend ça.

- Parfaitement.

- Merci.

Je suis dans la merde. Dans une grosse, énorme et bien incrustée merde…

Je quittais la clinique et le survivant, pour aller faire un tour. Prendre l'air. Respirer. Me défoncer les bronches histoire de penser à autre chose. Ainsi, j'allais m'assoir au pied d'un saule, dans l'herbe, dans le genre pittoresque j'aurais pas trouvé mieux. Mais l'horizon me semblait sombre.

Ce fameux weekend, Drago avait été accaparé par son horrible mère afin de trouver le « parfait » costume pour la cérémonie. Comme fréquemment, nous nous étions disputés quelques heures avant son départ.

Bêtement. Sans vraie raison. Avions nous seulement eu un jour de vraie raison pour nous battre. N'étais ce pas là la seule façon que nous avions trouvé pour nous aimer ?! La vacherie, les saloperies, les coups. N'étions nous que deux personnes tordues qui faisaient des trucs tordus parce que c'est dans leur nature. Ne pouvions nous pas lutter ?!

- Bonjour.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

L'espace d'une seconde, je cru accoucher. L'étranger entra dans la lumière, assombrissant ma vue. Il était grand. Il était fort bien bâti. Il se précipitait de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Leslie.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé.

Le vampire s'assit dans l'herbe, celle ci plia à peine à son contact, comme si, ses 80 kilos de muscle ne pesaient pas plus lourd que le vent. Je priais intérieurement, m'attendant à ce qu'il débâte du temps qu'il fait, des oiseaux dans les arbres ou de ma situations délicate comme il se plait à faire, histoire de combler le silence, mais non. Il attendit que se soit moi qui déclenche les hostilités.

Nous n'avions pas reparlé depuis la fois où je lui avais peu glorieusement vomi dessus. De tout les gens que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie, je crois que son seul jugement me fiche la frousse, plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Comprenez, il est tellement extraordinaire que le simple fait qu'il puisse être déçu de moi me rendrait presque malade. Je me sens si petite à côté de tant de perfection. Que voulez vous, peut être que je l'aime encore. Certainement en fait.

Parlons-en, l'amour. Ca aussi, ce n'est pas mon truc.

Quand Drago s'est mit à me parler mariage, bébé, weekend dominical à la campagne, j'ai eu envi de fuir. Quelle angoisse ! Les hommes qui me veulent pour femme, en général, je les quitte sans Adieu. C'est tout moi, je ne choisis toujours que les types avec qui rien n'est envisageables. Les déjà mariés, les toujours fuyants, les coureurs, les qui ont peur de l'engagement. Ceux qui se préféreront toujours, ceux qui partent avant le petit déjeuner, oui qui se cassent après l'amour.

Je préfère de loin l'amitié, plus fastoche. Ainsi, Leslie est un ami indispensable. Un ami qui sait quand briser les silences douloureux.

- Le soleil est revenu. C'est une belle époque pour un mariage non ?

J'imagine les efforts monstrueux qu'il faisait alors. Parce que n'étant pas profonde de nature, je répondais le plus naturellement du monde:

- Oui. Moi qui voulais me marier en extérieur, je vais pouvoir porter le coup de grâce à pas belle maman. Elle qui a horreur des insectes, de la boue et du vent qui décoiffe sa perruque.

Leslie considéra ma réponse et sourit, j'allais en faire de même quand une douleur, vive, comme si quelque chose m'attrapait la peau du ventre pour la tirer vers l'intérieur, me submerga. J'eu l'impression que mon utérus voulait me sortir par la bouche tout en arrachant quelques boyaux au passage, que ma colonne vertébrale ne manquerait pas de suivre. Le mal me secoua le corps. Je cru mourir.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh…

- Tout va bien ?

Winchip se plia sur ses genoux, si vite que je ne vit rien.

- Oui oui, ca va. Quelques crampes. Maudites règles.

C'est bête, mais je suis persuadée qu'il ne m'as pas crue. Et je suis persuadée d'avoir raison.

- Je ne crois pas que se soit seulement des crampes Hermione.

- Que…te mêle pas de ma vie…

- Je pense, au contraire, que je dois m'en mêler. Il est grand temps que quelqu'un s'en mêle. Tu es enceinte. Ne le nie pas.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Oh que si !

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RR !

- Comment…

- Son sang.

- Fiche moi la paix.

Je me levais, rageuse. Rageuse de savoir qu'il avait raison. Rageuse que quelqu'un puisse lire en moi mieux que je ne serais capable de le faire. Rageuse qu'il puisse avoir le culot de s'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je me suis toujours sortie de tout, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais envisager la pitié.

Sachant parfaitement qu'il avait visé juste, son instinct ne le trompant jamais, il reprit :

- C'est quoi qui t'ennuis le plus Hermione. Etre enceinte, ou savoir que le père de ton enfant est un vampire ?

Mes pieds s'arrêtèrent. Tandis que ma conscience m'échappait.

J'avais pour coutume, et ce n'est un secret pour personne, de me disputer fréquemment avec Drago. Pour des raisons aussi diverses que puériles et tels étaient les fondements de notre relation. Depuis toujours. La légère variante qui s'était installée avec le temps était que j'avais pris la sale habitude de cracher mon venin devant Leslie.

Et ce qui devait arriver dans un monde imparfait arriva. Une fois, une seule fois.

Et j'étais tombée enceinte.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Son sang. Quelque chose avait changé dans le tien, je n'ai pas compris, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. La simple idée de te savoir dans les bras de ce crétin platine me comble d'effroi. Je…je n'ai pas voulu entendre. J'ai essayé de faire comme si rien n'avait bougé, comme si tout était normal mais lorsque tu as bousillé mes pompes j'ai du faire face à la triste réalité.

Il me fallu un instant pour répondre.

- Ca aurait pu être Malfoy.

- Mais ce n'est pas lui.

Je me tue. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Parce que je n'avais rien à dire. Puis, acceptant, un peu, la dure vérité vraie :

- Et ça donne quoi, une grossesse pareille ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Brom…

- Tu en as parlé a ton frère ?!

- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, je savais que tu étais enceinte bien avant que tu ne t'en doute. Tu m'aurais pris pour un fou, ne m'aurais pas cru et m'aurais probablement craché au visage.

- Pas faux. Alors ?

- Soit tu supporte, ce dont je doute, soit, ça se passera très mal. Mais alors, vraiment très, très mal. Je crois qu'il faut te débarrasser de l'enfant.

J'ai bien entendu là ?

- Hors de question.

- Hermione, fais pas l'entêté, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Je garderais mon enfant, quoi qu'il arrive – _gonflée d'une soudaine énergie, forte d'un désir que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti auparavant, je me levais_ - J'en ai perdu un, je ne veux pas revivre ça. Peu importe qu'il soit un vampire, un loup garou ou un troll. Je le mettrais au monde et l'élèverais, avec mon mari. On vivra heureux. Heureux comme tout le monde. On aura une vie triste, ennuyeuse et normal, comme tout le monde !

Il me coupa.

- Et tu pense qu'il va l'accueillir comment ?

Je ne disais rien. Essayant de me donner une contenance, même si je pariais sur mon seul point de vue. Leslie reprit :

- Moi je vais te le dire, faisons la lumière sur l'avenir, regardons le futur un instant. Oh, que voiiis-je ?! Un charmant tableau, papa Drago qui tiens son fils dans ses bras rachitiques tandis que maman Hermione, mais où est elle ?! Ah oui ! Là...elle croupi au fond de sa caisse dans le jardin...

-Arrete.

-...Pourquoi ?! Parce que maman Hermione se pensait plus maligne que toutes les autres, et maman Hermione l'a payé de sa vie.

- Arrête !

Mais il ne m'écoutais pas.

-...Et qui vient voir maman Hermione ? Personne. Parce que maman Hermione, a trompé, maman Hermione a trahi et qu'il est trop tard... - puis il s'arrêta, je respirais à nouveau, boulversée mais trop fière pour le montrer - ...Alors je vais te dire Hermione, ton Drago, il ne serait pas enchanté…- il se tue un instant avant de reçevoir la révélation ultime - …dans l'optique ou il serait au courant.

La lumière se fit.

- A-t-il réellement besoin de savoir ?

- Tu vas avoir un bébé qui à 99% de chances d'être vampire à la naissance, à sa place j'aurais un enfant qui se nourrit presque exclusivement de sang et qui présente certaines qualités surnaturelles même pour un sorcier, je me poserais quelques questions.

- Je trouverais un truc.

- Et qui te dit que moi, je te laisserais faire.

Si c'est comme ça que ça commence, on à pas fini.

- Je le garde.

- Avorte.

- Non.

Une énième crampe puissance 10 me brûla le ventre, et remonta tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Tu vas vivre un martyr, c'est ça que tu souhaite ?

Pour la première fois en deux ans, il laissait transparaître une colère que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il me terrifia ainsi. Son visage, bien plus pâle que d'ordinaire se muait en une horrible grimace sévère, ses yeux s'enfonçant dans leurs orbites violettes.

Même s'il essayait de se montrer menaçant et juste, je sentais poindre en lui une inquiétude nouvelle au travers de son expression qui me glaça le sang. Mais je m'entêtais.

- Je le garde.

J'entamais un nouveau départ.

- Je ne te lâcherais pas Hermione. Je serais derrière toi, jour et nuit. Je serais derrière chaque arbre, derrière chaque porte. S'il le faut, ta boite vocale. S'il arrive quoi que se soit, même quelque chose d'insignifiant, je me chargerais de faire disparaître ce qui grandit en toi. Je n'hésiterais pas.

- Tu es cruel.

- Loin de là. Je t'aime et même si toi tu t'en fiche je ne te laisserais pas bousiller ta vie, seulement parce que tu veux avoir le dessus.

Nous restions un moment silencieux. Puis,

- N'en parle pas à Drago.

- C'est pas à moi de le faire.

Je partais, mais il disparu plus vite que moi.

_Bon, bah maintenant c'est officiel, je suis dans la merde…_


	4. Tu apprendras

PARENTAL ADVISORY

F*ck off

**Note de l'auteur: **Coucou! Merci pour les reviews et surtout merci de me lire encore, surtout pour un repost. Je prend plaisir à réecrire ce bout de fiction même si je ne dispose pas de tout le temps dont j'aurais besoin pour le faire. Alors, merci. Plus je réecris cette partie et plus je regrette les deux premières, grammaticalement, vocabulairement et textuellement parlant, faudrais que je me penche sur leur cas...

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**A.**_

**Chapitre 4. Tu apprendras.**

Demain, je me marie.

Il entrerait dans la norme sociale actuellement en vigueur dans notre pays que je me trouve dans un état de béatitude tel que rien au monde ne serait susceptible de me faire redescendre de mon nuage en guimauve rose et blanche. Ou bien que je sois de celles qui demeurent éveillées, nerveuses, jusqu'à pas d'heure afin de s'assurer que tout sera bien parfait pour le plus parfait des jours de sa vie.

Je devrais probablement avoir perdu toute notion de patience si bien que je ne devrait plus être en mesure de désirer autre chose que cette maudite, longue, dernière journée de foutu célibat ne se termine et qu'enfin, enfin, mon statut Magicbook passe de « c'est (très très très ) compliqué » à « mariée ».

Mais il n'en est rien.

J'ai la trouille.

La vraie. La grande. THE trouille.

De celles qui vous file des suées dans le dos. Qui vous tiennent éveillées la nuit, vous tordant les entrailles au point d'avoir du mal à avaler même de l'air. Je sais que c'est courant d'avoir la frousse la veille d'un jour pareil, je ne suis pas stupide, mais dans mon cas, si j'ai aussi peur, ce n'est absolument pas pour une question de cérémonie, de dentelle ou de placement de table.

Ainsi, si vous vous sentez de garder un secret je vous serais reconnaissante, de le faire.

Cette grossesse est un enfer. Je pèse mes mots.

Je souffre. Atrocement, horriblement et sans arrêt, jours et nuits. Ce genre de douleur d'une puissance telle que vous seriez bien incapable de la décrire, même en ayant fait les plus grandes écoles de lettres. Elle me passe par tout le corps , à travers les tissus, dans chacune de mes cellules, chacun de mes muscles et me bouffe seconde après seconde jusqu'à ma raison. Je ne peux plus ni réfléchir, ni penser, ni bouger sans vivre un véritable supplice.

J'ai mal aux cheveux, aux ongles, même aux dents. Ma poitrine est une cheminée en plein hiver Canadien. Mes jambes, deux vieux bouts de ferraille qui m'écorchent dès que je fais un pas. Les bras m'en tombent, si je ne les fourre pas dans mes poches, j'ai l'impression qu'ils pourraient s'écrouler sur le sol tant ils me brûlent. Je me sens comme un château de carte. Dès lors où un bout me lâche, le reste menace de suivre.

Leslie avait raison. Mais il est bien entendu hors de question d'aller le lui dire !

Alors on fait comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. On mord fort l'intérieur de ses joues pour ne pas hurler, crier ou se rouler par terre en publique. On fait face. Tout va bien. Tout est merveilleux. La vie est mervei…aaaaargh….

_Respirer_

Tout va bien.

- Je vais mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii r….

- Calme-toi Mione.

Ouais, bon, j'ai précisé nulle part que cette technique pouvait être réellement efficace.

- Harry, je meuursss. Je meurs et Merlin me fait payer tout le mal que j'ai pu faire autour de moi. Cette grossesse est mon purgatoire. Ce gamin, ma punition...

- Tu n'exagère pas un tout petit peu ? – dit il en passant ses longs doigts dans une épaisse mèche de mes cheveux tandis que je me tord sur le sofa à côté de lui.

Si ma face avait pu s'exprimer d'elle-même il ne s'y serait pas prit autrement qu'en se contractant dans une grimace que je savais d'horrible, surtout pour un si joli visage que l'était le mien. Je dévisageais, légitimement outrée, le survivant. Si la sueur, dégeulasse, gouttelant de mon nez sur ma poitrine, le noir profond des monstrueuses poches sous mes yeux, les zébrures violettes le long de mes côtes et mes 8 kilos de moins sur la balance, ne suffisaient pas à le convaincre de mon supplice, c'est que j'étais meilleure comédienne que je ne le pensais. Ou, qu'Harry était complètement bête.

- Tu devrais peut être écouter Leslie.

- Je VEUX mon bébé ! Ce n'est pas ni un caprice, ni du conditionnel.

- Ouais mais tu sais, vivre c'est bien aussi…

Mes yeux le fixèrent plus intensément.

- T'as trouvé cette blague tout seul où Carambar t'es venu en aide ?

- Hermione – _ses yeux trahissaient la lassitude. Des semaines de revendications, des semaines de résistance_ - …Au fait, te connaissant j'imagine que tu n'a toujours rien dit à Drago.

- Il est chez ses parents jusqu'à demain, je trouverais bien 5minutes.

- Quand ? Quand il te passera la bague au doigt, imaginant que se sera pour toute la vie ou avant que tu ne rendes ton dernier souffle dans d'atroces souffrances ?

- UN JOUR ! J'ai dis…écoute Harry ce n'est pas le moment de me contrarier, j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir avalé une broyeuse à légume alors épargne moi tes remarques incisives…- dis je, avant qu'une intense contraction dans les lombaires ne m'intime au silence, et au repos. Je tombais lourdement sur le dossier, les battements de mon coeur étaient tels que je pouvais les voir à travers ma poitrine qui se soulevait de façon anormale.

- Il faut que je t'emmène chez un médecin. Viens.

Il se leva, m'attrapa doucement par le bras. Je resistais. Du mieux que mon adorable enfant me laissait le faire.

- NON ! Harry, s'il te plaît. Pour moi.

Dis-je, la tête de chien battue la plus hypocrite, et probablement la plus vraie dans le fond, de toute ma vie.

- Ca marche pas ça.

Grrrr ! Il me fallait contourner le problème. J'avais déjà perdu un enfant. Hors de question d'abandonner le second, même s'il me fallait endurer mille morts pour ça. L'amour vous fait faire de ces conneries ! Voilà qui plairait à Shakespeare.

- Après le mariage je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

Entrer dans les ordres aussi tiens, tant qu'à promettre n'importe quoi. Admirez le naïf :

- Très bien.

J'adore !

Une personne que je préfère ne pas nommer en de telles circonstances puisque ses asticots seront éternellement plus fautifs que mes malheureux ovules, s'incrusta dans la conversation.

- Il me semble avoir entendu quelqu'un hurler de douleur, j'espère que ce n'était pas toi.

Dit-il, suspicieux. Et moi, ennuyée :

- Quelqu'un a fait ça ?! Tu as entendu quelque chose Harry ?

- Moi ? non…

Le tout agrémenté d'un sourire commun faussement non-hypocrite. Leslie, puisque je ne le nommerais pas, avait installé en arrivant un climat glacial, contrastant cruellement avec le feu qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de mes entrailles. Harry ne s'était jamais particulièrement senti à l'aise en sa présence, mais depuis qu'il savait que le jeune homme était un vampire, leurs rencontres très limitées étaient devenues encore plus délicates. Connaissant le survivant aussi bien que je peux me connaître moi même, je peux dire avec certitude qu'il ne porte pas particulièrement dans son coeur tout ce qui approche de près aux créatures hybrides, s'il avait compatis pour Lupin, il n'en était pas de même avec ceux qui choisissaient devenir ce qu'ils étaient devenus après la morsure. Imagninez donc à quel point il peut porter le père de ma fille haut dans son coeur. Ainsi, il préféra détaler à toutes jambes dès que l'occasion se présenta.

En bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, évidemment.

Je ne saurais vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment, mais à chaque fois que je me retrouve en présence du buveur de sang, du vampire, de l'enfant de la nuit ou de son père, c'est comme vous voudrez, l'enfant que je porte réagit. Je le sens. C'est là. C'est quelque chose d'étrange qui se tortille, qui lutte, comme pour montrer qu'il est bien vivant, qu'il compte bien le rester et ça me fait mal.

Je m'attendis à un sermon dont la retenue lui aurait brûlé les lèvres s'il avait pu ressentir la douleur, mais il ne fit rien. Il alla s'assoir en face de moi, droit, mécanique, splendide en se contentant de me fixer dans le blanc de l'œil pendant près d'une heure.

Flippant.

Ce fut moi qui brisai le silence. Interrompant sa contemplation.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je n'ai rien à dire – dit il, calme. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop calme.

- Tu ne viens jamais sans avoir quelque chose à me reprocher.

- Vrai – reprit il. Imperturbable.

S'il attend que je commence, il peut prendre racine et je ne doute pas qu'il en soit capable le con. Ses yeux descendirent jusque mon ventre. On n'y voyait pourtant pas grand-chose, non pas que j'ai pu passer des heures à tourner en rond devant mon miroir afin d'apercevoir quelque chose, même infime, mais c'est que j'avais passé des heures à tourner en rond devant mon miroir en ne trouvant absolument aucune différence d'avec avant. Ce temps magnifique où j'avais encore un vague espoir d'avenir concret. Leslie me regardait comme on regarde une œuvre d'art, avec intérêt et sérieux sans jamais…

- Tu peux cligner des yeux s'il te plait, t'est stressant !

Ce qu'il fit. Grossièrement, sans être affecté par ma remarque.

Ainsi, nous restâmes un long moment, moi en me retenant de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étouffer même pour de faux et lui à me fixer, raide, vide d'émotion. Il ne bougea pas une seule fois, pas d'un seul micro millimètre, ne cligna des yeux seulement lorsque je le lui ordonnais et ne pris pas la peine de faire semblant d'avaler de l'air.

Son attitude m'angoisse. Y en a des qui trouvent ça grave sexy les vampires. Ca rend mystérieux les ténèbres, ça vend du rêve. C'est plein d'érotisme. Moi ça me fais flipper. Je trouvais ça canon, avant d'en avoir un exemplaire qui grandissait dans mon utérus.

J'ignore si cela faisait parti d'un quelconque plan pour me faire céder ou si cela venait de mes hormones, mais son indifférence me rendait folle. Je cédais :

- Ai l'air un peu humain !

- Ai l'air adulte.

C'est parti.

- Hilarant.

- J'ai pas envi de rire.

- Tu devrais, tu aurais l'air moins sinistre.

- Je suis un vampire, je suis sinistre par principe.

- Et ta connerie c'est un principe vampirique ou c'est juste parce que ça t'amuse ?

- Bien...

Je pensais qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie mais il n'en fit rien. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Dehors, la pluie tombait, détrempait les trottoirs, limitait considérablement la vision humaine, si bien que personne n'osait s'aventurer dans la rue. Moi la première.

- Il est stupide de croire que tu arrive à me tromper Hermione. Tu es peut être douée dans ce domaine avec les autres, mais navré avec moi ça ne passe pas. Si toi tu cache, elle…

Tout en pointant de son frêle doigt, mon ventre. Ainsi, j'attendais une fille.

-…elle, est incapable de me mentir.

Je me sentie nue d'un coup. C'est terrible. J'ai horreur des gens aussi transparents qu'un livre ouvert. J'aime savoir que j'ai un total contrôle sur l'image que je renvoi, et sur les sentiments qui me rongent. Je suis une femme du XXe siècle, bordel !

- Et alors ?

- La souffrance physique est un bien faible tribu pour l'avenir que ta situation vous réserve à toutes les deux. J'ajouterais qu'en l'occurrence, cette dernière est bien inutile, si tu tiens tant que cela à mourir je connais des procédés beaucoup plus rapides et totalement indolores.

Ignorant sa remarque:

- Je saurais l'élever!

Et c'est vrai, j'avais bien réussit à me garder en vie jusqu'ici et avec tout ce que j'ai bien pu faire comme connerie, ça tiens du miracle. Alors un môme, même vampire...de la rigolade!

- A condition d'être toujours vivante jusque là.

- Pourquoi est tu aussi défaitiste ?

- Réaliste, au contraire. Hermione, ce n'est pas un enfant, mais un vampire que tu porte. C'est une créature, qui n'as rien d'humain mais un prédateur qui n'hésitera pas à te faire du mal pour sa seule survie, quand bien même tu serais sa mère. Quand est ce que tu le rentreras dans ton crâne !

Il fit une pause. Puis repris :

- Dit moi à quoi rime ce cirque. Tu ne m'aime pas, et tu va épouser Malfoy, je doute qu'il se ravisse d'apprendre que tu vas risquer ta vie pour la fille d'un autre, d'autant plus s'il s'agit de moi. Pourquoi tant tenir à tout perdre simplement par égoïsme ?

- C'est bien là la chose la moins égoïste que j'ai pu faire de toute ma vie ! J'ai passé pratiquement toute mon existence à courir me cacher derrière mon physique et mes répliques cinglantes en pensant bêtement que cela suffirait à faire de moi toutes les femmes que je ne serais jamais. J'ai tenté de combler le vide de mon âme par les livres, l'aventure et les hommes, en vain. Je suis aussi creuse que le néant et quand enfin, enfin, je commence à compter pour quelqu'un, qui m'aimera, qui que je puisse être, il faudrait que je m'en débarrasse. Ce n'est pas un déchet, c'est mon enfant. Il est à moi. A moi. Personne ne peut prétendre pouvoir me le prendre.

- Drago t'aime. Moi aussi.

- Les hommes partent. Tôt ou tard.

- Pourquoi te marier alors.

- Parce que j'ai envie de croire qu'une fois dans ma vie j'aurais absolument raison en disant que j'ai eu tort.

- C'est pas ça aimer.

- J'aime Drago.

- C'est tordu.

- Non. C'est moi.

Sur ces mots, je partais.

Leslie ne demeura seul que très peu de temps, Sara, la boiteuse rencontrée plus tôt dans la semaine, le rejoignit après mon départ comme si elle avait sagement attendu que je sois sortie de la pièce pour apparaître. Ce fut le vampire qui engagea la conversation, sans même jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction de la femme qui se tenait maladroitement devant lui.

- Elle est bornée.

- Elle entendra raison.

Il l'a regarda alors, septique. Elle ajouta. :

- Fais-moi confiance Leslie. Je la connais bien.

- Je m'inquiète.

- Je le sais. Mais tu dois laisser les choses suivre leurs cours, tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire pour sa survie. Pas pour l'instant.

- Il y a un truc que je ne pige pas – dit il, s'approchant - Si tu es ici, c'est pour qu'elle vive et tu me demande de la laisser mourir sans broncher, ça n'as pas de sens.

- Je peux concevoir que ma méthode puisse te laisser perplexe mais, comme le disent les moldus, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. L'enfant n'est pas le plus grand des nombreux dangers qui la guette.

- Alors quoi ?! D'obscures créatures ? Des ex mécontents ?! Le mariage ?! Je ne comprends pas…

Sara observa une minute de silence, choisissant ses mots comme on travaillerait un sermon. Se sachant obligée de garder pour elle ce qui ne pouvait être dit. Ainsi, elle sentit sage d'ignorer la dernière remarque de Leslie :

- Hermione ne mourra pas à cause de sa fille, c'est là tout ce que je peux te dire.

- Ca ne m'aide pas. Dit-m'en plus.

- Je t'en ai déjà beaucoup dit.

- Non. Pas du tout. Tu me fais tourner en rond. Je déteste ça. Je déteste que quelqu'un venu de nulle part et qui prétend posséder toutes les grandes réponses sur le sort de l'Humanité vienne m'avertir d'un danger dont je n'entends rien pour me dire que je suis incapable d'y faire quelque chose. Comment puis-je sauver la femme que j'aime en la regardant tout faire pour s'auto détruire ? Ca n'a pas de sens. Ta présence n'a pas de sens. Toute cette histoire n'a aucun sens. J'aimerais que l'on m'explique mais il apparait évident que tu n'es pas en mesure de me venir en aide. Je suis perdu. J'ai déjà tellement de choses à gérer...

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il continua:

-...je suis à peine sorti de ma transformation qu'un môme me tombe sur le coin du nez. J'ai beau tout faire pour protéger Hermione. Me défoncer pour qu'il ne lui arrive que le meilleur, elle se borne à croire que les stupides décisions qu'elle prend sont les bonnes. Et son Drago de mes deux, si égocentrique, qu'il ne se rend compte de rien. Il n'est même jamais là quand elle aurait réellement besoin de lui. Je doute fortement que se soit de l'amour ça. Appellez ça le désir, l'attraction mais ce n'est pas ça l'amour. Ce que JE ressens pour elle, ça s'en est. J'ai tellement peur pour elle...

Un court silence s'installa. Puis, le vampire repris.

- Sara ?

- Oui ?!

- Comment réagira Hermione si elle découvre que tu as une grande place dans son avenir? Comment peut on prendre le fait d'être confrontée de façon si...physique...à son destin? Tu viens du futur, tu dois bien avoir ta petite idée?

- Elle ne doit pas l'apprendre. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Sachant qu'il était inutile de s'entêter sur le sujet parce que s'étant déjà cogné au mur plusieurs fois :

- Et, comment puis-je l'aider maintenant ?

- Reste auprès d'elle. Fais ce qui te semblera le plus juste même si tu prends le risque qu'elle ne te le pardonne jamais. C'est la seule façon de sauver sa vie.

Tandis qu'elle achevait sa tirade, elle se dirigea vers la porte, Leslie l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans l'obscurité du couloir désert :

- Sara ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi « Sara » ?

- Parce que c'est ainsi que se prénomme ma fille.

Et elle quitta la pièce, aussi rapidement qu'elle y était rentrée.


End file.
